


Hidden Feelings

by SunsetSovereign



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSovereign/pseuds/SunsetSovereign
Summary: Robin and Zoro realize feelings they have for each other. Can they handle what they find out or will the passion be too much to bare?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 and finally decided to upload it here.

It was a seemingly normal day on the Sunny Go. The sea was calm, the sky was clear, and the crew were bored out of their minds. Seeing as it was getting close to noon, Sanji was down in the kitchen preparing lunch.  Chopper and Luffy had fallen asleep on the deck as Brook played his violin. Usopp, Franky, and Nami all decided to busy themselves with their respective work.

            In a secluded section of the deck, Robin was relaxing in a fold out chair, sunbathing and reading a book. This was her favorite thing. On days when there was nothing to do, she would always read. It didn’t matter to her where, just as long as she had a good book. The fact that the sun was shining warmly on her pale skin was just an added bonus.

            Robin stood up and began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing to cover up her bathing suit. She laid the shirt neatly on the back of the chair and stretched , enjoying the warmth on her curvaceous body. As she settled back into the chair, Robin looked around at the calm ship and sighed happily. It was nice to have a break like this every once in a while. Sure, she enjoyed the fellowship of her crew members, much more than being alone and running from the government, but things could get crazy and super energetic with Luffy as the captain and she found this down time necessary for everyone. 

            Before she dove back into her book, Robin noticed movement in the gym high above the deck. Zoro had quickly moved away from the windows that encompassed the circumference of his work out space and started lifting weights once more. Robin chuckled to herself as she began reading again, only to be interrupted minutes later by the call for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

            This silence was doing Zoro a world of good. He thought his head was going to explode if he had to take any more of Luffy’s shenanigans. _Guess that’s what you get for agreeing to be his first mate,_ Zoro thought to himself. _King of the Pirates, that crazy bastard._ He didn’t mind Luffy, but he found that having a calm environment allowed for an effective work out session, and man, did he love working out. It definitely showed in his muscular body. His arms were big and strong from continuously lifting weights and practicing the Santoryu he loved so much, and his abs were beautifully sculpted from the many hours of endless sit-ups he did.

            Zoro stopped to catch his breath. As he wiped his arm across his forehead, he looked out the window. Down on the back deck was Robin. She was stretching in her purple and white polka dotted bikini, the sun hugging her curves. Zoro watched as she settled herself in a chair and picked up a book. She looked sexy.

            Ever since Robin joined the crew back in Alabasta, Zoro had been fascinated with her. Although he said he didn’t trust her to the crew, it was a lie. She was beautiful, extremely smart, she had the sharpest wit he’d ever seen on a woman, and she was strong. Just his type, but he couldn’t let the crew know he had a soft side, so he made up the untrustworthy ruse.

            He shook himself out of his daydreaming just in time to notice Robin was looking right up at him, smiling coolly. _Dammit!_ he thought as he quickly picked up his weights and began flexing his muscular biceps, wondering if she noticed him ogling. Thank God it was time for lunch shortly. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch came and went rather uneventfully. Robin decided that she would lend Sanji a hand, or two or three, in the cleanup. She really enjoyed the powers of the Hana Hana no Mi. Not only did it come in handy during battle, but it was very helpful in performing daily tasks.

            “Oh, my Robin-chwan!” Sanji gushed. “You’re so wonderful to help me clean up the kitchen, even though you don’t have to.” He floated around like a love struck school boy with hearts in his eye. His love for the ladies always amused Robin. If it wasn’t a nosebleed it was the silly floating around and doting.  She had to admit that she did enjoy occasionally giving Sanji a nosebleed.

            Dishes washed and put away, Robin headed back to her post to continue reading. The only problem was Luffy had eaten tons of food, so now he was full of energy and literally bouncing around the ship. She could, of course, go back to her room and read, but it was so nice out, she hated to waste it cooped up by herself. Franky and Nami were busy working on the ship and maps. Usopp talked too much about his adventures with man eating plants and Hercule-san. There was no chance of reading with Sanji around, especially since he had been surrounded by nothing but cross dressers for two years, and Brook asked to see her panties too much. Also, she found that when she was with Chopper, they always ended up in intellectual discussions. Not exactly great for reading. That left Zoro.

            Robin looked around the ship from where she was for Zoro, but had no luck. Collecting up her book and buttoning up her shirt a bit, she set out to find him. _If I don’t find him right away,_ she thought, _I’ll just go up there on my own._ As luck would have it, she didn’t find Zoro anywhere around the deck, so she headed up the ladder to his gym in the crow’s nest.

            Approaching the door, she gave a quick knock. “Yeah?” Zoro answered, signaling to come in.

            “Hello swordsman.” she greeted coolly.

            “Oh…hi Robin. What brings you up here?” He was surprised.

            “Would it be all right if I read my book up here? I was reading on the deck earlier, but Luffy has regained his stamina.”

            Zoro chuckled. “He can be a bit much at times. As long as you don’t mind my sweating and working out, it’s cool.”

            She settled down on the plush, cushioned bench that followed the circumference of the room. Zoro picked up his weight again and resumed his training. He couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering back to Robin no matter how hard he tried. Even thinking about his most gruesome battles ended in the same thing, staring at Robin.

            He decided to turn his back to Robin and do some pushups. That worked for a while, until she let out a light sigh. Grabbing a towel, he dabbed the sweat from his face. He could hear Robin shifting around.

            “It’s so hot in here. How can you stand it?” Zoro turned to face her only to find her unbuttoning her shirt. He knew she was wearing a bathing suit underneath, but it still made him blush a bit.

            “Well…you know…” he stammered for the words. “It helps me focus on my training.”

            “You sure train an awful lot. I admire your devotion to your goal of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.”

            “Nothing but the best for the Pirate King.”

            Peeling the shirt from her body, Robin threw it on the seat next to her. “You don’t mind, do you swordsman?”

            He did mind, actually. There was no way now that he could stay focused with a nearly naked Robin, stretched out on a plush bench, just within his reach.  Of course he couldn’t show this so he merely shrugged and said, “Whatever.”

            Lifting up two large hand weights, Zoro began pumping iron. “What are you reading?” He decided to make conversation to keep his mind from wandering back to nearly naked Robin.

            “It’s a book about the revolutionaries I stayed with and it’s quite interesting.”

            “Oh.” Zoro huffed and he pumped away. “If you spent two years with them, why do you need to read a book about them? Shouldn’t you know everything there is to know about them all ready?”

            “That is true, but I like to know history from every angle.”

_I’d like to know you from every angle,_ was the very next thing that jumped into Zoro’s head and he blushed instantaneously. This was proving more difficult than he had ever imagined.

            Noticing his current condition, Robin remarked, “Are you all right Swordsman? You’re turning very red.”

            “It’s just the heat. I’m fine.” he snapped back.

            “You better be careful not to over exert yourself.”

            “Don’t you think I know that! I've been training since I was a boy. I know my limits.” With that, he set down his weights.

            “Let me help you.” Sprouting a few arms, Robin retrieved a dry towel and a bottle of water. She proceeded to wet the towel with the water and walked over to Zoro. He stood frozen, watching every poised move Robin made. When their chests were almost touching, she stopped, and dabbed his forehead with the cool towel.

            Instantly, he felt a jolt like electricity go shooting through his body and without thinking, he grabbed Robin tightly and pulled her to him. The next thing he knew, they were locked in a passionate kiss. His head was spinning, the heat from the room and their bodies overpowering. The softness of Robin’s lips was intoxicating. The fact that she wasn’t fighting was electrifying and Zoro couldn’t stop himself from kissing her more deeply.

            This time, Robin returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his glistening, muscular torso. She could feel herself getting lost in the moment as Zoro pulled her to the ground on top of him. All she could hear was the rushing of passion in her ears and the faint cries of _Yes. More._ She felt the heat and the throbbing of his manhood against the back of the thigh. It was so inviting.

            Before she even had time to form another thought, Robin felt her bathing suit top fly off her chest, allowing her large breasts to tumble free. Zoro stared at them for a moment, a deep desire growing in his eyes. He let out an unsuspecting primal groan, which seemed to awaken her desire. This exhilaration was quickly followed by the shock of his mouth on her breast. She couldn’t fight the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips. It felt so wonderful.

            All this passion was soon interrupted with the yelling of their captain’s voice. “ZZOOOOORRRROOOOOO!!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOO?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

            The two sat there, frozen in shock. Then, like a bolt of lightning, Robin rushed to where her book was and, throwing on her shirt, stretched out on the bench. Zoro was still sitting on the floor trying to comprehend what just happened and what was going to happen. Robin looked over at him and whispered “Hurry up Kenchi-san!”

            Calling him Kenchi-san in a sexy whisper didn’t help expedite the process. He ran his fingers through his sweaty green hair and panted heavily. From the deck below they could hear Luffy shout “Gum Gum Rocket” and prepared themselves for impact.

            “Woo hoo!” Luffy exclaimed as he burst through the door. Catching his balance, he looked around. “Oh, hi Robin. What are you doing up here?”

            “Just reading my book.”

            “Neat. ZORO! YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE! Brook is doing the chopstick in his nose thing and its hysterical!”

            Zoro stared at Luffy for a moment then commented. “How is that even possible?”

            “I dunno. But you have to see it! You too Robin!” With that, Luffy rocketed back down to the deck.

            “We’d better get down there.” Robin said with a soft chuckle. “It sounds exciting.”

            “Yeah.” Zoro returned, absentmindedly. He toweled himself off, then followed Robin down the ladder to join in the crew’s merriment, although he couldn’t get his mind off of what had just transpired.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

In her room, Robin was laying on her bed trying to finish her book, but it was no use. For the rest of the afternoon, she had been in a bit of a fog over what went on in Zoro’s gym. That was all that consumed her mind. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Men had either been perverse or perverted towards her. Sanji only swooned over her but Zoro… Zoro was her first real kiss. The thought made her blush and feel tingles in her stomach.

            The more she replayed the episode over, the more she felt color rushing to her cheeks. Her heart rate began to increase as she lost herself in how dominant his kiss felt. The strength of his embrace gave her goose bumps and remembering the feel of him pulsing against her leg, made her feel throbbing between her own legs. This was a feeling she never had before, with the exception of earlier.

            Robin decided that staying in her room may not be the best way to deal with this. Slipping on a lavender colored robe that reached to her thighs and securing it around her equally short, black, silk nighty, Robin took a walk to the deck to clear her head with some fresh sea air. Being night time, the air was cool and there was a slight breeze. She walked to the bow of the Sunny and rested her arms on the railing.

            The night sky was gorgeous, a deep dark blue to match the sea. Millions of stars were sparkling like diamonds and were reflected in the water below. The lazy sound of the waves against the sides of the ship was almost hypnotizing. So hypnotizing, in fact, that she didn’t hear Zoro walking up behind her.

            “Hey.” he said, in his deep, manly voice. Resting his muscular back against the railing, Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.

            Robin jumped a little. “Oh, Kenshi-san. I didn’t hear you. The waves had me in a trance.”

            That name she kept calling him, it turned him on so much. “Feels like I’ve been in a trance all day.”

            “What happened up there?”

            “I don’t know. You started toweling me off and I just wanted you so bad.” Zoro stared up at the sky for a while, in thought. “Tell me, if Luffy hadn’t have come up there…well…umm…”

            “What is it?”

            “Look, what I’m trying to say is would we have kept going if we weren’t interrupted?”

            Robin felt herself go hot despite the cool breeze. She could feel her breathing quicken and shallow. “I’m not sure.” Although she did enjoy what happened between them, her head was tumbling with questions. Did he trust her? Could she trust him in love? If they were alone together again, would this happen all over?

            It almost felt as if Zoro was thinking the same things. “You know,” he began, “I made up not liking you when you first joined us.”

            She turned to face him. “Really?”

            “Yeah. I didn’t want the guys to harass me or anything like that. Especially that shitty cook.” Robin couldn’t help but giggled at the though of Sanji and Zoro yelling at each other like they always do. “What’s so funny?” Zoro demanded.

            “I could tell that you really didn’t dislike me. You’re actually a pretty nice guy under all that muscle.” _All that insanely sculpted and hard muscle that I want to run my hands over right now._

            “Yep.” Zoro began flexing his muscles. “There’s a lot there so its hard to see it.” He felt himself go hard when Robin giggled again, only it sounded more seductive than the last time. “You know, if you ever need a place to read my gym will always be open to you.”

            “Thank you. That’s very kind Kenshi-san.”

            “Anything for you.” Zoro froze as soon as that sentence ended. Why did he say that? He did mean it, but that seemed a little too deep for whatever they were at the moment. Is just came out. He looked over at Robin to see what she thought of this? She was staring at him strangely. He wasn’t sure how to read her expression. It looked like she might be happy, but it also looked like she might pass out.

            Before he could do anything else, Robin leaned into him and kissed him firmly on the lips. There was a brief moment of shock followed by the rushing reassurance that he wanted this. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her like he did earlier. Taste her too, more of her. “Let’s go up to my gym.” he whispered. Robin looked around to see if any of the other crew members were in eye sight. Clear. It was all she could do to nod _yes_ as her body flooded with hastening desire.

            They climbed up the ladder, Zoro ahead of her. She was barely through the door when Zoro reached down and pulled her up into the room, the door slapping shut below them. He began fervently kissing her, in the same dominant way he had earlier. _Is this going to end up like before?_ she thought to herself.

            Swiftly, Zoro pulled Robin to the floor. She landed right over top of him, straddling him. For a brief moment she stared at him, trying to process everything, but Zoro placed his strong hand on the back of her neck and, with need, pulled her to his lips. His kisses expressed his need for her, along with the hard on that she felt against herself.

            Without thinking, Robin gently parted Zoro’s lips with her tongue and snaked it into his mouth. The light swirls she made with her tongue almost sent Zoro over the edge, causing him to tightly squeeze her ass and pull her closer to him. Robin let out a soft moan, still in his mouth, feeling his hardness through his pants directly against her throbbing femininity.

            Panting, Zoro ripped the robe right from Robins body and tossed it to the other side of the room, revealing her black, silk nighty. It barely covered all of her. He ran his hands down her back and over her curvaceous behind, the whole time staring at her breasts that looked like they were about to burst out of that nighty. “I-I want to taste you.” he panted “All of you. Right now.”

            He laid Robin on her back and lowered his head between her legs. Robin closed her eyes, her breathing was quickening. All she could feel was Zoro’s breath on her. Then, before she could think, she felt his tongue, soft and wet, sending her into spirals of golden heat. His pace sped up before he started to suck on her. It felt incredible. She had never experienced anything like this before.

            She felt his tongue go lower, lapping at her vagina until, to her incredible shock, the tip of Zoro’s tongue was inside her. “Zoro!” she gasped breathlessly. She could see sparks exploding before her very eyes. It was amazing. Then she started to think. “Zoro. Wait.”

            He lifted his head to meet Robin’s eyes. “What?”

            “Well.” she hesitated. “I’ve never had sex before.”

            Zoro sat up and looked her in the eyes. “Neither have I.”

            “So…do you want to do this?”

            “Only if you want to.”

            Robin laid there, breathing heavy and feeling her heart pound against her chest. “Yes.” she replied. “I’ve never felt the way I do now towards any man on earth. I feel safe and I don’t feel like you’re out to get me. Zoro,” she paused, looking deep into his eyes “I want to have sex with you. Right now.”

            Desire flooded Zoro’s face as soon as he heard the words “I want” spoken from her mouth, and he kissed her deeply. As they were kissing, Robin gently slid Zoro’s pants and boxers down his legs with the help of some extra appendages, revealing his large, extremely hard cock. She then ran her hands up his body and slipped off his shirt. Robin explored every inch of his hard, muscular body, letting out a shudder when she reached his cock.

            Zoro also let out a shudder, along with a primal groan, when Robin told him she was ready and she wanted him now. He lowered himself to her, and stopped right before he entered. The two held devastatingly close eye contact until Robin nodded and whispered “Slow.” Zoro obeyed and gently slid his hard cock inside of her, lingering for a moment. Then, he rhythmically began thrusting in and out of her causing her to gasp with each movement.

            He picked up speed slightly, which caused Robin’s gasps to increase in volume. She could feel herself teetering on the brink of ecstasy, and she wanted it. She wanted to be sent into oblivion by this amazing swordsman who showed such love for her. This was it. Right now.

            Robin let Zoro know what she wanted. He was thrilled, of course, because he too was on the precipice of euphoria. He grabbed Robin’s hips firmly and began increasing the force of his thrusts. Robin intertwined her legs with Zoro’s, preparing for the finale. Zoro was now plunging as deep as he could inside of Robin, each thrust sending them both closer and closer to mind-blowing orgasms. He looked up at Robin and saw the pleasure reflecting in her face. His eyes trailed down her body and he watched her amazing breasts bouncing all around until suddenly, Robins top split open and her breasts came bounding free. Well this was all Zoro needed. He grabbed onto both of her breasts, squeezing them and screaming her name as he released inside of her. At the same time, Robin grabbed onto Zoro’s firm, sculpted butt, pulling him in as deep as he could possibly go, and screamed his name as their orgasms took them into sweet rapture.

            Zoro collapsed on top of Robin after their rapture. They both laid there breathless and trembling. It took all Robin had to utter “Oh wow!” before Zoro rolled over and positioned himself to spoon with her.

            “Stay here with me for the night.” he asked. Robin sleepily nodded her head. Minutes later they both had fallen asleep, completely enveloped in each other’s love.


	6. Chapter 6

            The sun was rising as Zoro opened his eyes. He groggily looked around the room, flashes of the night before playing in his mind. He remembered how Robin felt so soft moving under him and how her wonderful breasts tumbled out of that silky nighty. It was so vivid in his mind that it aroused him a bit.

            “Good morning, kenshi-san.” Robin said in her low sexy voice, adding fuel to his arousal. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and settled down on the floor next to Zoro. He leaned over and kissed her, trying to hold back the desire that was rising within him. Robin handed him a cup of tea, but he politely declined.

            After a few moments of silence, Robin decided to speak. “Last night was really amazing.”

            “It was.” Zoro stretched and placed his hands behind his head, revealing the hard on he had.

            “I can see that you want some more.” Robin said slyly into his ear, placing her hand on his thigh.

            This caused Zoro to blush and suddenly, he was at a loss for words. Robin moved her hand closer to his pulsing hard cock. Zoro sat there in anticipation not knowing what to do. His heart was racing the closer Robin got to him. When she finally made contact with him, which seemed to take forever, he couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. Robin moved her hand around over his package as she softly kissed and playfully nipped at his neck until he just couldn’t take it anymore.

            “H-hold on.” Zoro said breathlessly. “What’s going on here?”

            “I just thought I’d help you out with your current situation.”

            “Ok. Um…” Before he could say anything else Robin had slid his pants slightly down his legs revealing his fully erect cock. She looked at him and flashed a devilish smile, as she straddled over top of him.

            The tiny skirt she was wearing slid up her smooth thighs. She must have gone and changed her clothes sometime during the night. Robin tucked a wisp of her long, raven hair delicately behind her ear and leaned into Zoro’s ear. “I want to thank you properly for last night.”

            With that, she slowly lowered herself over his erection. Zoro stared into her eyes, entranced. She was so sexy. Those long slender legs. Her smooth skin. That curvy body. He couldn’t take it. Robin was now positioned at the very tip of his cock. She lingered there for a moment. The anticipation was driving him mad. When he realized that Robin wasn’t wearing any underwear, he couldn’t take it any longer. Zoro grabbed Robin’s shoulders and directed her down the length of his hard cock. Robin cried out in shock.

            She then began to rock her hips back and forth.  It felt so good. Zoro got lost in the sensation of Robin’s rhythmic motions and let his head fall back against the bench behind him. Ecstasy began building inside him as Robin tightened herself around Zoro. He felt so close to sweet release but there was nothing he could do about it. Robin was in control.

            This turned him on more than he thought it ever would have. Zoro had always been in control of everything he’d done. It drove him nuts not to be. He always imagined himself in full control in the bedroom, doing whatever he pleased but, to his surprise, he liked being at Robin’s sexual mercy.

            His heart rate quickened when he heard Robin moaning. He loved this. It pushed him closer to losing himself to elation. Robin lifted her hands over her head, causing her shirt to expose her flat stomach and she let out another moan. Zoro slid his hands up her smooth torso and gently cupped her breasts. His surprisingly agile fingers made their way to her already hard nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. She was close to orgasm. They both were and they could sense it. Robin picked up her speed and began moving her hips in small circles. Zoro moved his hands to her sides and held her firmly. The firmness of his grip was overpowering, so manly. Robin liked feeling dominated by Zoro and this was all she needed to reach her orgasm.

            She leaned closer to Zoro so their chests were touching, and she placed her hands on his cheeks. Her breath hitched as she tried to speak his name. Zoro moved his hands to Robin’s hips and began moving her along his cock, faster and faster, bringing them closer. Robin felt like she was going to burst, the passion was so intense. Her stomach was filled with a light tingling feeling. She needed to lose herself, right now.

            With one final thrust, Zoro emptied himself in her, screaming her name in his deep, sexy voice. Seconds later, Robin’s orgasm hit her. She bucked wildly, twining her fingers tightly through Zoro’s hair, moaning uncontrollably until she couldn’t move anymore. Robin rested her forehead against Zoro’s. With a large sigh of happiness, she whispered, “Arigato, kenshi-san.”

 

            “You’re really something else.” Zoro said, pulling up his pants. He couldn’t believe Robin just had sex with him to thank him for having sex the night before. He looked down at Robin who seemed to be in a happy daze.

            “I really like you, swordsman.” she replied.

            “I should hope so, after all that.” He paused for a moment. “Not to sound rude or anything, but I don’t think we should let the others know about this. I don’t want that shitty cook on my case about deflowering you.”

            Robin chuckled softly as Zoro helped her to her feet. She kind of liked the sound of Zoro deflowering her. “I agree. Let’s just keep this to ourselves. It seems,” she stopped briefly, gazing at the rising sun, casting an amber glow on the sea. “special that way.”

            Zoro drew her close to him and planted a long soft kiss on Robin’s lips. The sweetness made her feel so wanted. Having his strong, muscular arms envelop her body made her feel so safe and complacent. Pulling away from their kiss, Robin looked up into Zoro’s handsome face. “We should probably get down to the deck.” she said. “I bet cook-san will start breakfast soon, and it would be suspicious if we both came down from here so early.”

            “Yeah. And your messed up, sweaty hair wouldn’t help the situation either.” Zoro joked ruffling his hand through Robin’s hair.

            “You’re one to talk, kenshi-san.” Zoro’s hair was not only all sweaty, but it was sticking straight up, all spiky. He laughed openly and he smoothed his hair down.

            After a few more moments of lingering, they made their way to the deck. It was clear neither of them wanted to leave this wonderful moment, but it was necessary. Robin settled herself in a chair on the grassy area of the deck while Zoro sat across from her and started cleaning his precious swords.

            One by one the rest of the crew woke up and came onto the deck. They all sat around Robin and Zoro in the grassy area simply enjoying each other’s company and waited for Sanji to call for breakfast. Idle chitchat arose and died out among various crew members. Robin and Zoro exchanged glances every so often, acknowledging what they had between them. No one was any the wiser.

            Breakfast went on as usual. Luffy stuffed his face with food. Sanji yelled at him for making a mess and taking food away from his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Everyone else ate like normal. Mid-way through the meal Nami began to speak.

            “All right everyone. We will be at the next island in about half a days time. Once we get there we can replenish whatever we need, Of course we will need someone to stay behind and guard the ship. Any volunteers?”

            “Oi, I will do it Nami.” Franky said, pounding a giant fist against the table, causing everything on the table to jump. “I have some work I need to do on Sunny.”

            “Thank you Franky-kun. I will give everyone their spending allowances before we leave the ship.” She turned to Luffy who was now finished eating and lounging in his chair, rubbing his full stomach. Nami changed her cheery tone to one that sounded more motherly and resolute. “And no one will get any extra money if they waste it all on something stupid and unnecessary.”

            “Calm down Nami. You know that parrot was cool.” As Nami and Luffy started to argue about responsible things to spend money on, Zoro took this time to exit the kitchen. Shortly after Robin followed. They met on the side deck where no one would be able to see them after leaving the kitchen.

            They made out for a bit. It was passionate, Robin was pressed against the wall by Zoro’s strong, muscular body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the force from his chest help her up.  After some kissing and some heavy petting, they heard Sanji exiting the kitchen. It was time to stop, sadly. They went off on their own until it was time to dock in the harbor, constantly thinking about each other and how happy they were.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

            Once Sunny was docked, Nami called for everyone to gather around so she could distribute the allowances. She decided that three hours was enough time on the island before they’d meet back on the ship. Everyone had places in mind that they wanted to head out to. Robin didn’t care though. She just wanted to be with Zoro.

            Since Franky was staying on the ship he made a list of things he needed. Seeing that Zoro was one of the last ones to leave the ship, Franky handed him the list. Robin took this perfect opportunity as an excuse to be with Zoro. “I better go with you swordsman-san. I know how you are with directions. I wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

            “Very funny.” he responded flatly.

            The two walked off the Sunny and set out to find a hardware store. “Is there anywhere you want to go, kenshi-san?”

“Well, I’d like to get some cleaning supplies for my swords.”

“I would love it if you told me about your swords sometime.”

“I could do that.” he replied happily. “Maybe when we get back to the ship tonight.”

            “That sounds very nice.” Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro’s arm and squeezed lovingly.  She had realized that Zoro knew a lot about her past from Enies Lobby, but she knew close to nothing about him. The thought of learning about his past and what made him the man he is today filled Robin with a great happiness.

            As they lazily strolled through the town, they stumbled upon a hardware shop and purchased everything Franky had listed.  With that out of the way, it was time to look for a sword shop. That was proving a bit more difficult than Zoro had hoped. The town they were in, although somewhat large, seemed to be quite passive. The people were friendly and very helpful. It didn’t seem like a place that needed weapon shops.

            “Don’t worry kenshi-san.” Robin consoled. “I’m sure we’ll find what you need. It is just cleaning supplies, correct?”

            “Yeah. But I ran out this morning, so I kind of need to get some before we leave this island.”

            “I understand. It is important to you. If I had to wait a long time for a new book to read, I would be upset too.”

            “You’re sweet.” Zoro said. All of the sudden something popped into his mind. “Did you want to go to a library or a bookstore or something?”

            “No thank you. I have a few books in my room I have not started yet. But, I am getting thirsty.”

            “All right. We’ll find someplace that has drinks.”

            On the journey to find a weapon shop, the two lovers found a quaint café. Zoro wasn’t to thrilled with it, but Robin’s eyes seemed to light up when she saw it. He wanted to make her happy so he said they’d stop in. As he suspected, there was no beer on the menu. He ended up not ordering anything.

            As they sat, the two spoke of what might happen if the others found out about them. Zoro seemed to be more stern on keeping things a secret than Robin. She still agreed to keep things hushed, but she also didn’t mind if their relationship was found out. Either way she was content just being Zoro’s.

            On the way out of the café, Robin asked one of the staff if they could direct them to a weapon shop. It turned out that there was one on the other side of the town and it wouldn’t take too long to get there. That was great because they only had an hour and a half left before they had to be back on the ship. Zoro was terrified that if he didn’t make it back in time, Nami would increase his debt. _Good thing I have her with me._ he thought. _Robin seems to balance me out._

            They arrived at the tiny weapon shop with enough time to shop around. As Zoro looked through the undersized inventory, Robin slipped out of the shop. She had noticed a pub on the way and decided that since Zoro was kind enough to take her to that café, she would get him some beer.

            Zoro finished in the weapon shop and noticed that Robin was not with him anymore. He wasn’t worried. She was a strong woman that could definitely take care of herself, but he was curious as to her whereabouts. He walked out the door and looked around. When he saw Robin walking towards him with a bottle of beer in one hand and a jug in the other, a smile crept onto his face. “What’s that?” he asked

            “I got you a beer. I know that café wasn’t your style.” she handed it to him.

            “And what’s in the other hand?”

            “Also a little something for you. But, its for later. The bartender said it was his finest alcohol.”

            Zoro couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer. He grabbed Robin in his strong arms and hugged her tightly. Then, he kissed her deeply. Screw it if anybody saw them. This woman was amazing and she got him. “You know me too well.”

            Robin couldn’t hide her smile “I am your nakama after all.”

            Zoro’s good mood faded slightly. “Speaking of nakama, we should probably get back to the ship.”

            “You are right, kenshi-san.” with that, they proceeded toward the harbor. Robin felt so happy and light that she couldn’t help but grab Zoro’s hand as they walked. This simple action caused his cheeks to redden slightly.  It was kind of silly, but he thought, just maybe, he was falling in love with Robin.

            So not to raise suspicion among the crew, they released hands when the Sunny was in view. Once on board, Robin deposited Franky’s items to him. Zoro went up to his gym to put away his cleaning supplies and the jug of alcohol Robin had gotten for him. _Damn._ he thought. _She’s really amazing._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

            A few days had passed since the crew left the last island from restocking. Zoro and Robin hadn’t been able to spend much time together. It always seemed like somebody was around, all the time. They had still decided to keep what they had a secret, but they made it work. Sneaking passionate kisses and heavy petting were getting them by, but there was never enough time for anything more.

            Honestly, it was driving Zoro nuts. He enjoyed the little time they had together, but they hadn’t had sex in days which, to him, seemed like weeks. He longed for the soft feel of Robin’s body underneath him, the smell of her sweat, the closeness they shared. He wasn’t afraid to admit it, at least to himself.

            As he sat on the deck, snoozing away, he began to wonder what Robin was doing right now. He hadn’t seen her since lunch, where they exchanged their usual, secret glances, and brushed feet under the table. Robin said she had to study something and having Zoro around would prove too much of a distraction, which she was right. He respected her wishes and went to the deck to nap until dinner.

            Dinner came and went like any other day. Everyone lazily filed out to the grassy section of the deck. Luffy, with a full stomach, plopped himself down on the grass and stared up into the night sky. “Oi, Everyone!” he yelled. “Come lay on the grass with me and look at the stars!” Although he could seem childish at times, Luffy sure knew how to  have a good time and keep his crew happy. He really was an amazing captain.

            Robin was the first to join him. She loved looking at the stars. They held such history in them. Chopper and Usopp were next. Then, Brook and Nami, followed by Sanji who was crying about being next to his Nami-swan. Eventually, Franky joined them. That only left Zoro. He was sitting propped up against the mast.

            “Come on Zoro!” Luffy wined. “Lay down in our star circle.”

            “I’m ok here thanks. I can see the stars just fine.” he replied.

            “Yeah, but its not as fun over there.”

            “There’s no room.”

            “There’s a spot right next to me Mr. Swordsman.” Robin patted the spot she just made and sat up. She playfully winked at him, then gestured for him to come over.

            Zoro looked at her and smirked, shaking his head. Everyone was still laying on their backs, so they could not see Robin purse her lips and blow Zoro a kiss. “All right.” he exhaled, trying to seem uninterested, even though he was thrilled to be laying next to Robin. Everyone cheered as Zoro took his spot in the circle.

            An hour of stargazing had passed. Each of the crew members took turns saying what they saw in the stars. Luffy, of course, saw meat. Usopp saw a mighty warrior fighting a lion. Sanji saw a beautiful lady and Nami saw a large treasure chest filled with money and diamonds and rubies. Brook and Franky both agreed that the cluster of stars they were looking at resembled panties, while Chopper argued that it looked more like cotton candy. Robin told the stories of the actual constellations in between everyone’s turn.

            Zoro didn’t care to participate, instead he was just enjoying being next to Robin. He felt a fullness just being at her side. A light breeze swept across the deck and Zoro got a whiff of Robin’s scent. She smelled wonderful, like a rare, sweet flower. Not a fake smell, like perfume, but rather a natural sweetness. He couldn’t contain himself and reached for Robin’s hand. Robin turned to look into his eyes and blushed. They laced their fingers and continued to looking into the beautiful night sky.

            Weariness started to set in and everyone began dispersing to their respective sleeping quarters. Everyone, that is, except Zoro and Robin. They lingered on the deck for a while longer.

            “What were you studying earlier?” Zoro asked, genuinely interested.

            “Stuff about the Great Void.”

            “Oh, learn anything interesting?”

            “Only that I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

            “Really?” a smile crept onto his face. He knew Robin was a determined woman with great focus. The thought of her studies being derailed by thoughts and fantasies of him amused him to no end. “What were you thinking about?”

            “How little I actually know about you.”

            “Is that a bad thing?”

            “Not necessarily.” Robin paused for a moment. “But it would be nice to know what has made you the wonderful man you are today.” She cupped his cheek in her soft hand.

            Zoro smiled thoughtfully. “All right. What would you like to know?”

            “Well, I seem to remember you promising me that you would tell me all about your katanas.”

            “So I did.”

            “Where did you get all of them?”

            Zoro started by removing his katanas from his side and laying them neatly on the ground between him and Robin. “This one is Shuusui.” he pointed to the purple katana with the flower shaped tsuba. “I got it after defeating Ryuma, that zombie in Thriller Bark.”

            Robin nodded her head as she remembered everything Zoro had been through back in Thriller Bark, he was so fearless and his loyalty to Luffy filled her with a sense of pride for some reason. Suddenly, Zoro began to chuckle. “What is it?”

            “You might laugh, but Shuusui kind of makes me think of you?”

            “Why is that?” she stared back, puzzled.

            “It’s purple, and you wear a lot of purple. Also, it is very strong willed and has a mind of its own.”

            Robin’s hands flew to her mouth and she began to giggle. Not because what she heard was silly, but because it was so sweet. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed Zoro on the cheek, causing him to blush. “Do you have any idea how sweet that was?”

            Zoro smiled, pleased with himself. Moving on, he placed his hand on his maroon katana. “This one here is Kitetsu. It’s blade has a demon’s curse on it. I got it in Logue Town for free.”

            “How on earth did you mange that?”

            He proceeded to tell her how he made a bet with the old man in the sword shop, and how he daringly threw the cursed sword in the air and it glided right over his arm. Robin was amazed at how lucky, or skilled he was. “He also gave me another sword, Yubashiri. That is the one that rusted while I was protecting you at Enies Lobby.”

            This made Robin smile. They all worked so hard to save her. Nobody backed down or gave it a second thought. She was truly lucky to have such amazing nakama.

            “And this. This one is Ichimonji.” he said, laying his hand on the white one. “It used to belong to someone very dear to me.” He stopped, staring down at Ichimonji, unable to blink. Robin noticed that there was pain in his eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew from experience that a painful past is not something that’s nice to relive. Robin decided to let him deal with this however he needed.

            She placed her hand over his and examined his face. “Kenshi-san.” she whispered.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

            Zoro let out a long breath, then grabbed Robin’s hand, pulling her over the katanas and into his lap. He kissed her deeply, more so than he had ever done any time before. His arms were wrapped firmly around Robin’s body. He could feel his desire awakening the more he felt Robin.           

            In the heat of the moment, Zoro stood up, arms still tightly holding Robin. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” he rasped. “We’re going up to my gym.”

            Robin did as she was instructed. Zoro began climbing the ladder to the crow's nest with Robin wrapped around him. He couldn’t help himself from kissing her soft neck along the way.

            Robin’s heart was beating so fast. She looked over Zoro’s shoulder at the deck below.  He had left his katanas on the ground. _He must really be serious about this if he just left all three of his katanas down there._ She sprouted a few extra arms to grab the katanas and bring them along.

            Once in the crow's nest, Zoro gently placed Robin on her back. He leaned over top of her and continued with his deep, passionate kissing. Robin could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Her abdomen started tingling. She could feel her nipples getting harder. She needed him, needed to feel at one with him and become part of him. Robin broke away from their kiss and stared up at him. “Zoro. Zoro, I-”

            “Wait.” He stopped Robin before she could utter another syllable. He took her face in his hands and stared deeply into Robin’s eyes. “I love you. More than anything on this earth. You are an amazing, strong woman and you’re my perfect match.”

            Robin laid there, stunned for a moment before hot tears started sliding down her cheeks. “Zoro. I was just about to say the same thing.” 

            Zoro smashed his lips to Robin’s, kissing her with great passion. He crawled forward, all the while kissing Robin, so that she was laying down again and he was over top of her. Robin felt like she was going to explode, and they had just started.

            She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed more, so much more. She wanted to be dominated by this big, strong man, her man. Just then, Robin ripped open her blouse, grabbed Zoro’s wrists and firmly placed his hands on her bare breasts. “Take me.” she cried, her sexual hunger overwhelming her. “Do whatever you want with me.”

            Zoro knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to rock her world. Giver her pleasure like she’d never felt before, but on his own time. Zoro could see how flustered Robin was and he wanted to tease her a bit. He started by gripping Robin’s all ready hard nipples tightly and moving his fingers around in fast circles around them. Robin loudly yelled out in pleasure.

            Still playing with her nipples, Zoro lowered his head to Robin’s stomach. He licked from her belly button to right between her mountainous breasts, before he squeezed them against his cheeks. “Oh, please.” Robin called out. “Please suck on them.” Zoro playfully shook his head no, causing Robin to jiggle around. She tried to direct a breast into his mouth, but he didn’t comply.

            “You said do whatever _I_ want.” he said devilishly. “I can’t do that with your hands in my way.” Zoro untied his black bandana from around his huge bicep and proceeded to tie Robin’s wrists together. “Now.” he lowered his head, quickly licking one of her nipples. “Where was I?” With a primal groan, Zoro devoured Robin, sucking and licking like crazy. Robin felt dizzy with pleasure. A deep moan came from her throat when Zoro smashed her breasts together and took both nipples in his mouth. Robin lay there, in shock, until Zoro stopped. He looked up at Robin with lust in his eyes. “I’m still hungry.”

            He slowly traveled down Robin’s body, letting nothing but his warm breath touch her. It was agonizing. She lifted her hips in hopes that Zoro would reach her sooner, but he grabbed them and slammed them back down.  “Just wait.” he said deeply. When he finally got between Robin’s legs, Zoro lingered there, making sure his breath was torturing her. Seeing that his efforts proved successful, Zoro began licking her slowly. Robin began whimpering . He picked up his pace a bit, causing Robin’s legs to twitch with every flick of his tongue. After a bit of that, he began sucking her hard. Robin moaned long and loud, and began shaking uncontrollably. Zoro knew that Robin was close to losing it. He stopped, and moved over top of her. He stared deeply into her eyes then asked sexily “Are you ready for my one sword style?”

            “YES!” Robin screamed. All of Zoro’s teasing had done it’s job. She was so horny. She couldn’t take it any longer and was dying to feel him inside her.

            “Then hold on, because I am so hard right now.” He plunged himself as deep as he could and stayed there as long as Robin screamed out in pleasure. Zoro began thrusting rhythmically, in and out of her. Robin was already very wet, making his movements feel euphoric. She placed her tied wrists around Zoro’s neck and kissed him deeply, thrashing her tongue against his. Robin could feel herself filling up, almost to the brim. Zoro was close too.

            “You’re so naughty, Robin-chwan.” Zoro slapped his hand against Robin’s ass, pulling himself deeper inside her. Robin began to buck wildly. This was it. She was about to be pushed to the other side, into a world of unimaginable pleasure. Zoro thrust a few more times before both he and Robin yelled out each other’s names in climax.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

            Zoro and Robin laid on the floor of the gym, exhausted after what they had just done. As their heartbeats began to steady, Zoro turned and looked at Robin. Her hair was a mess and there was a faint sheen of sweat on her platinum skin. _God, does she look sexy right now._ Zoro thought. _She always looks sexy._

            Robin rolled onto her side to face Zoro. She stared into his eyes, an overwhelming sense of happiness filling her. His tousled, sweaty hair, his thick, firm muscles, that pleased smile on his face, it all made her feel so warm inside. She felt so lucky to be Zoro’s, completely. 

            Suddenly, Zoro got up. It was a surprise to Robin because she was still in a blissful daze. He walked over to one of the benches and lifted up the seat, revealing a storage space. After he pulled a giant blanket out from the space, he closed the lid and returned to Robin’s side. He proceeded to cocoon the two of them in the very large blanket, bringing them even closer together. When he was done, Zoro planted a soft kiss on Robin’s forehead. “I love you.” he murmured.

            A smile lazily crept across Robin’s lips. She nestled herself into Zoro’s arms and let out a happy sigh. “I love you too, my kenshi-san.”

            “I love when you call me that.” He really did. It made him feel like he was exclusively hers. Nobody else knew about this name, except them. It felt so special.

            “Good.” Robin replied. “Because I love to call you my kenshi-san.” She placed her hand gently on Zoro’s chest over his heart. His heartbeat was strong and relaxed. It was almost hypnotizing. Robin closed her eyes just as Zoro started to run his fingers through her hair. The combination of this and the feel of Zoro’s heartbeat against her hand caused her to slowly drift off to sleep.

            Zoro watched as Robin fell asleep in his arms. He felt her soft, bear chest rising and falling against his own. As he gently stroked her hair, Zoro thought about just how lucky he was. Never in his life had he felt so strongly about a woman. Women were just obstacles that got in the way of his dream, but this woman, she was different. She made him feel so alive, so comforted, so wanted.

            Right then, he vowed to protect Robin no matter what. Of course, he protected her in the past, she was his nakama after all. But now, now he didn’t want to live his life without her. He wanted Robin to be there when he finally became the greatest swordsman in the world and share that with her.

            Slowly, Zoro slid out of thought and into sleep. He and Robin lay on the floor, wrapped up in the giant blanket. Nothing disturbed them. They slept soundly through the entire night, enveloped in each other’s love. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

            A few months had passed. Robin and Zoro’s love had been successfully kept from the rest of the crew, and they had enjoyed every second of it. Each found themselves volunteering for the night watch more often. This allowed them to spend time together, just them.  Sure, sitting across from each other during meals and bumping feet together was nice. And, sharing steamy kisses in secluded sections of the ship was very nice, however brief they were, but there was nothing like being in each other’s arms at the end of a long day.

            The chilly night air swept across the decks of the Sunny as Zoro and Robin sat in the gym on watch. It was calm, as it usually was. Robin was laying on the floor reading a book, while Zoro sat on the bench, hands behind his head on the verge of sleep.

            Occasionally, Robin would look up from her book at Zoro and smile. The thought of that wonderful, strong, handsome man being hers, made her so happy. She had never felt such love from another human being as she did from Zoro. He made her feel so wanted, in the best way possible.

            This time, when she looked up, she saw that Zoro’s head was back, resting on the window behind him. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed. She knew this position. Zoro was asleep, and she couldn’t help but giggle. Sprouting a hand beside him, Robin poked Zoro in the arm.  Nothing. She poked him again. This time, he grunted and swatted in the direction of the poking. Robin poked him a third time with a big grin on her face.

            “What is it woman?” He grouched.

            “I seem to remember that you were the one that volunteered for the night watch tonight, not I.”

            “Yeah. So?”

            “You’re falling asleep on the job, kenshi-san.”

            “I always fall asleep. Where have you been?” Robin giggled at their bantering. She enjoyed it so much. That’s what made them work in a way. Zoro let out a sigh, realizing that he wasn’t getting a nap in, and crawled down to the floor next to Robin.

            “Besides,” he continued, scooping Robin up in his arms. “Is anyone any less safe because I fall asleep? I’m always aware of my surroundings even when I’m sleeping.”

            “I guess you’re right, kenshi-san.” She rested her head on Zoro’s strong shoulder and inhaled the scent of him which she loved so much.  Immediately, Robin began to get turned on. “This may not have been the best idea.”

            “And why is that?”

            “I am very turned on right now.”

            “I don’t see anything wrong with that at all.” Zoro replied in a low sexy voice.

            “Well, now I won't be able to finish my book tonight.”

            “Who needs to read when you could be having sex with me?” Swiftly, Zoro rolled over top of Robin, so that he was pinning her to the ground.

            “Kenshi-san?” Robin began to ask.

            “Mmm?” he replied as he bent his head down to kiss Robin’s neck.

            “Do you ever get tired of doing this?”

            “Sex? Are you kidding me?” He now slid the strap to Robin’s nighty down her shoulder and started kissing there. “You’re incredible, and I love being with you.”

            A smile crept onto Robin’s face as she let out an absentminded sigh of pleasure. She was beginning to lose herself to the ecstasy that always followed the current actions. For a brief moment, she thought she heard a sound like knocking, but she chalked it up to the pounding of her heart.

            Zoro was now nuzzling her breasts. He lingered there and inhaled Robin’s sweet natural scent. This made him hard, instantly and he started to kiss Robin’s breasts. He loved her breasts. They were big, and so supple, and so comfortable. He was almost getting lost in thoughts of how wonderful they were

            Suddenly, the door to the gym flew open followed by the yelling of a certain chef, but the yelling stopped as soon as the intruder caught sight of what was going on. Everyone was frozen, unable to do anything, even breathe.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

            Sanji lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, tonight he couldn’t get to sleep. He had been flopping around, drifting in and out of short bits of sleep for the past two hours and it was driving him nuts.

            He decided, since he saw no end to this, that he would head down to the kitchen and cook something. Cooking always calmed him down, no matter what the situation. Especially if he was cooking something for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan.

            He stumbled through the hallways of Sunny, grumbling at the chilly breeze that swept through him when he opened the door to the deck. Sanji only took a few steps on to the deck before he tripped over something. It was big, heavy, and it hurt really bad. As he rolled on the deck in pain, holding his foot, he caught sight of what tripped him. It was one of Zoro’s weights.

            This was ridiculous. Just who did that Marimo think he was, carelessly throwing his weights on the deck for someone to trip over. Sanji had to do something about this. He remembered that Zoro was on watch tonight. He was going to yell at that Marimo and tell him what was what.

            The entire ascent to the gym, Sanji couldn’t stop grumble about his discontent for a certain swordsman.  That man irritated him so much. He couldn’t wait give him a piece of his mind. When he got to the door, Sanji knocked once. No answer. That lazy good for nothing was probably sleeping on the job. He was always falling asleep. He couldn’t take it anymore and bust through the door.

            “You shitty Marimo! I’ve got something to say to…“ What Sanji saw next, stopped him dead in his tracks. To his utter horror and disgust, Zoro was over his lovely Robin-chwan, with his stupid face in between her breasts. And poor Robin was laying under him, wearing a sexy purple nighty. Her hair was a bit messy and one of her straps was falling down her shoulder.

            He stood on the steps, completely frozen in shock. Zoro and Robin were quite shocked as well. They were also frozen. No one knew what to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Robin broke the silence. “Oh, chef-san. Is there something we can help you with?”

            Sanji’s face began to get very red, and his eyebrow began to furrow. “JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??  Why is that shitty Marimo on top of you? And why are you wearing such a sexy nighty for him?”

            “Would you shut the hell up and get out of here you dumbass cook!” Zoro yelled.

            “I will not! You get your dirty hands off of my sweet Robin-chwan this instant!”

            “Chef-san, please calm down.” Robin tried to console him.

            “How can I calm down when it’s obvious that this Neanderthal just forced himself on you. It’s a good thing I got here when I did and saved you.”

            “Zoro-kun didn’t force himself on me. I welcomed his behavior.”

            Sanji’s jaw dropped at hearing this. “But….but Robin-chwan how could you be interested in this heathen? I bet he doesn’t even have a romantic bone in his body like a real gentleman. Like me.”

            “Zoro-kun is actually quite the lover.” she smiled slyly looking up at Zoro, who was still hovering over her.

            “But I…he…you…” Sanji stumbled to find an argument.

            “Get out of here you stupid cook.” Zoro said again.

            “You stay out of this! I don’t even want to hear you.” was Sanji’s retort.

            “Listen, I rock her world almost every night, so I’m the one that doesn’t want to hear you.”

            “You’re an idiot!”

            “You cant get any!”

            “I cant take any more of this.” Sanji stormed down the steps. He stomped his way to the kitchen where he angrily slammed pots and pans around. “Stupid Marimo.” He slammed a pot on the stove and opened the fridge. “Baka!” He closed the fridge without getting anything out, then opened a drawer. “I hate him!” He pulled out a knife and stabbed it into a cutting board on the counter. “I’m so mad, I just…I cant even cook!”

            Sanji never thought he’d hear those words come out of his mouth, but it was true. He felt so angry that he couldn’t even think about cooking, and he knew if he tried, the quality of his food would suffer. “I’m going to bed.” He stormed out of the kitchen and back into his room. There was no point in turning on any lights, so he angrily fell onto his bed, covered himself completely and lay there fuming until his rage turned into depression.

 


	13. Chapter 13

            Daylight began to cover the decks of the Thousand Sunny. One by one, the crew began waking up and coming to the deck to greet each other, and the day. This was the usual routine. Once everyone was up, weather permitting, they hung out and waited for Sanji to call them into breakfast.

            This time, it seemed to be taking longer than normal. “I wonder what’s taking so long.” Luffy questioned. “I bet Sanji is making something amazing.” More time went by and still, no call from the kitchen. “I’m soooo hungry.” Luffy now whined, laying limp of the floor.

            “Maybe I should go check on things.” said Nami. “This is just strange.” She left for the kitchen.

            “Yes. Has anyone seen Sanji-san this morning?” Brook asked.

            Everyone shook their heads no, then quickly turned to Nami who was exiting the kitchen. “Sanji’s not in there, and there isn’t even any food prepared.”

            “That’s strange.” Usopp replied. “Usually he’s up and cooking before any of us are awake.”

            “Maybe we should check his room.” Luffy suggested. With that, Nami headed in the direction of Sanji’s cabin. Robin looked over at Zoro with a hint of concern in her gaze. Once Usopp started telling everyone about a dream he had last night, Robin walked over to Zoro and started talking to him.

            “Do you think this has anything to do with what happened last night?” she asked.

            “Beats me.” Zoro shrugged.

            “Come on. You have to have some feeling towards this.”

            He shrugged again. Just then, Nami came back out on the deck. “Sanji wont get out of bed. He said he’s too heart broken to cook, but I couldn’t get him to tell me why.” Everyone started to whisper their thoughts on the matter. All except Luffy, that is.

            “Oh no!” he yelled. “This isn’t good. We have to get him out of bed or else we’ll starve!”

            “Or else YOU’LL starve, Luffy.” Nami corrected. “I think the rest of us will be able to survive.”

            Agreeing that something had to be done, the crew all went to Sanji’s door, which was locked. Each member separately tried to coax Sanji out of his room and back into the kitchen. Chopper started. “What’s the matter Sanji? Are you sick?”

            “Yes.” came his muffled voice from the other side of the door. “The worst kind of sick.”

            “What are your symptoms?”

            “My heart is broken!” he wailed

            Franky decided to step up and try. “Don’t worry Sanji. We’ll be stopping by an island soon. I’m sure there are some women there for you.”

            “That’s no good.” Sanji replied

            With a shrug, Franky stepped back, and Brook began to speak. “I don’t know much about women, but I can play you a song to cheer you up.”

            “Can you play it loud enough to drown out the cries of my broken heart?”

            Lowering his head, Brook walked away to give someone else a try. “You gotta cheer up Sanji.” Usopp yelled. “If I’ve learned anything in the two years we were waiting for Luffy, its that a brave warrior of the sea doesn’t need to cry over a broken heart. He just moves on with his life.”

            “You have no idea the horror of what I have seen!”

            “What did you see, Sanji?” Luffy asked.

            “It’s so awful, I don’t even want to talk about it.”

            “Alright.” Nami said, with her hand to her forehead in irritation. She took a deep breath. “Sanji-kun, you don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to. Please, just come out of there. Its not good to stay cooped up in there when you’re feeling upset.” She waited for an answer, but there was nothing. “Please Sanji-kun, for me. I’m getting very hungry, and its difficult to navigate without a proper breakfast.”

            Sanji finally complied. They heard his bed creak as he got up, then his footsteps to the door, and finally, the latch unlocking. The door opened, and Sanji emerged from the dark room, straightening his tie. “I guess, if it means that my Nami-swan is happy I’ll come out.”

            Just then, Sanji looked up. Standing behind the rest of his concerned crewmates, he saw Robin standing next to Zoro. Robin flashed one of her pretty smiles. Zoro just stood there, stoic, no emotion readable on his face. This irritated Sanji, causing him to scowl at them harshly. Everyone’s gaze was directed behind them. Sanji began walking to the kitchen. He stopped right as he passed Zoro’s shoulder. “Shitty Marimo bastard.” he grumbled.

            “Get over it.” Zoro growled.

            “I’ll never forgive you for what you did to my poor Robin-chwan! You can eat from the trash like the dog you are. Don’t even think about eating my food.” With that, Sanji stormed off to the kitchen to cook breakfast, leaving everyone aghast over what just transpired before their eyes. They could not remove their wide eyes from Zoro and Robin.

 

           

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

            The uncomfortable silence during breakfast was unbearable. Robin could barely eat. She knew exactly why Sanji was acting the way he was, and the crew knew that something had happened involving Sanji, Robin, and Zoro. Telling everyone was the hard part. Was it because she was afraid of what her nakama might think? No, that wasn’t it. Although, she did have respect for them, she didn’t need to justify her feelings to anyone. Maybe it was because she was worried that the dynamic would change once everyone knew about her and Zoro’s relationship. A small part of her feared that their relationship would change once it became public knowledge. Quite possibly, for the worst. They would have to talk through how to go about this, and soon.

            Robin looked over at Zoro, who had nothing on the table in front of him. Sanji didn’t even put out a place setting for him. This was a little ridiculous, she had to admit. Was it possible that Sanji’s feelings for her were deeper than she realized? As far as she could tell in the past, he simply viewed her as an attractive woman to fawn over. Nothing really indicated that he dreamt of a relationship.

            The awkwardness was suddenly broken by Luffy’s voice. “This is delicious Sanji!”  He was as exuberant as ever “I’m glad you decided to come out of your room and cook. I thought I was going to die!”

            Nami let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. “Breakfast was only pushed back an hour, Luffy. How could the wait have been that bad, honestly?”

            “Well, I only ate a little bit of takoyaki before bed last night.”

            “You’re so frustrating, you know that?”

            As they argued back and forth, Brook leaned over to Sanji, who was sitting at the head of the table, trying to bore holes in Zoro with his glare. “What caused you to get so upset, Sanji-san? Please tell me.”

            “Why don’t you ask that shitty, good for nothing Marimo head. Down there.”

            Hearing this from the other end of the table, Zoro decided to comment. “Don’t call me good for nothing. I save your sorry ass all the time.”

            “All you ever do is lay around and sleep. You never clean up after yourself, and you’re always bothering everyone.”

            “I think you are the only one bothered by me.”

            “If anyone should be bothered by you its Robin-chwan. You’re a disgusting piece of shit.”

            “I beg to differ, asshole.”

            “You had your stupid face in her tits!”

            The room fell silent once more, eyes widened in complete shock, before, simultaneously, everyone yelled. “WHAT!?”

            Robin dropped her fork on the table beside her plate. “Well,” she said “this isn’t exactly the way I wanted all of you to find out, but Zoro and I have been seeing each other.” Her fellow crewmates were still soundless, now with gaping mouths. 

            “How long has this been going on?” Luffy asked, in a low, suspicious voice.

            “A few months.” she replied.

            “Zoro, is this true?”

            Zoro looked  unfazed with the whole thing. “Robin has no reason to lie about this. And neither do I. It’s true.”

            “I see” Luffy sat pondering the situation.

            “Hey, hey.” Franky chimed in “Way to go Zoro. OW!”

            “Shut up Franky. You’re a pervert.” Said Nami, bonking him on the head. Franky flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up towards Zoro. “Well good for you guys.” Nami leaned across the table to Robin and whispered. “Let me know if he tries to pull anything over on you. I’ll add on to his debt.”

            Zoro scrunched his face at Nami and folded his arms.

            No one else could say anything. They were still in utter astonishment over the news.

            “So you and Robin were seeing each other?” Luffy came back to the conversation.

            “Yeah.” Zoro answered.

            “And you didn’t tell anyone?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Just how long were you planning on keeping this vile abomination from us?” Sanji said with vehemence.

            “What? Did you want us to ask your permission first?” Zoro spat back, angrily. “Let me tell you something, you cross dressing pretty boy, I don’t ask anyone’s permission for anything.”

            “I am NOT a cross dressing pretty boy, you dick! I am a gentleman who would never, EVER act as revolting as you did to my precious Robin-chwan.”

            “There you go again. Acting like all women are yours. You’re pathetic. And just so that you know, Robin has enjoyed every second we’ve been together.”

            “Oh please, I bet it was out of pity.”

            Zoro quickly prepared Ichimonji and stood up from the table. “You take that back.”

            “Make me.” Sanji also stood up from the table.

            Robin saw where this was going to end up. This altercation was much more serious than any other these two have had. Add in the fact that they were probably twice as strong, if not more, it would definitely end badly. She also stood up from the table, making sure she was in the space between them. “That is enough!” she yelled.

            This was rare. Robin never yelled at anyone. If she needed to make a point, she would usually do it with a witty retort, but this was very serious. Everyone focused their attention on her.

            “Sanji,” she continued. “I’m sorry that you feel heartbroken over what you saw, but you need to understand that I love Zoro.” She turned to Zoro and continued. “Zoro, re-sheath Ichimonji and please calm down. We’ll talk later about this. As for everyone else, we cant let this alter the way we do things here. Our goal it to help Luffy become king of the pirates and we cant do that if we’re constantly getting into arguments about my relationship with Zoro.”

            “So its true?” Sanji asked quietly. “You do l-lo…” It took him a while to say it but he finally managed “love that shitty Marimo head?”

            “Yes. I do love him.”

            Sanji shuttered at the fact, then took a deep breath. Robin’s words seemed to clear his head a bit. She was right, their objective was Luffy, and arguing would hamper that. “Ok.” he acquiesced. “I will put this aside for you. Not for him, just to be clear, but for you.”

            “Thank you, Sanji.”

            Slowly, breakfast, or what was left of it, adjourned. Everyone went about their respective businesses. Robin and Zoro decided to meet in his gym to talk things out, and hopefully come to some sort of resolution.

 

             

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

            Later that afternoon, Robin and Zoro met in the gym to talk things out. Robin was sitting on a bench looking out the window at the calm sea. It was such a contrast to the turbulent atmosphere on the ship. Zoro was in the center of the room lifting weights. Some would say that his behavior was rude, doing something like this during a serious conversation, but Robin understood that lifting weights was a way for Zoro to relieve stress and clear his mind. She inhaled slowly and began to speak. “That was an unpleasant experience.”

            Zoro merely grunted as he lifted and lowered the heavy weight. “We need to make a decision about all this, Zoro.”

            “What do you suggest we do?”

            “Well, our relationship is obviously affecting Sanji.”

            “He’s an ass.”

            “Zoro, he’s one of our nakama. I know you two don’t agree on everything, but you have to show respect for each other.”

            “I’ve done nothing wrong here, Robin. He’s the one that’s having mood swings like a damn woman.”

            He was right. Even though he did argue with Sanji, Zoro didn’t deliberately bring about the emotions Sanji had on this subject. Robin let out a loud sigh of frustration and looked back out the window. Zoro put down his weight and walked over to her. He bent down so his eyes met hers, and took her face in his hands.

            “I love you. I’m not about to let you go just because that curly brow doesn’t like that. I promised you that I’d protect you and not leave you, didn’t I?”

            Robin nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She loved Zoro too, more than she had ever loved anything. Putting a halt to what they had now was not on the top of her list of solutions. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Robin spoke once more. “So, we still haven’t figured out how to handle this with the rest of the crew.”

            “No one else seemed to have a problem with us being together. And, until that dumb ass walked in on us, our relationship didn’t even exist to them.”

            “That is true. I say we talk to Luffy, since he is our captain and you are his first mate.”

            “Alright. I can manage that. I’ll go now.”

            “And, I’ll try to talk to Sanji.” Robin kissed Zoro, giving each of them a sense of comfort. Wishing the other luck, they set out to find Luffy and Sanji, in hopes of restoring peace to the Sunny once more.

 

When Zoro got to the deck, he found Luffy sitting in his usual spot, on top of Sunny’s head. He looked like he was thinking about something, the way he was staring off into the distance. Zoro approached the bow carefully. Clearing his throat, he began. “Hey Luffy.” Luffy didn’t move. Zoro tried again. “Luffy. I wanted to talk to you.”

            Still nothing from his captain. Maybe he was upset with Zoro and he chose not to look at him. Zoro decided to just get on with this and continued. “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today.” He took a deep breath and went on. “That was kind of crazy earlier. We weren’t trying to hide anything from you or lie to you or anything. Robin and I just didn’t want to upset the balance of the crew. Even though that’s kind of what happened.” He paused waiting for anything from Luffy, but he still sat there, staring off. “Luffy?”

            All of the sudden, Luffy sat up straight and turned to Zoro. “Oh Zoro. When did you get here?”

            Zoro just stared at him, a bit confused. All he could manage was to say “Huh?”

            “I guess I fell asleep with my eyes open again. That seems to be a side effect of all that training I did.”

            “You’re an idiot.”

            “Whaaat? I was sleepy.”

            “Did you hear anything I said?”

            “No, but I’m guessing you want to talk about what happened today.”

            “Yeah. What are your thoughts on the matter?”

            Luffy put his hand to his chin and made his thinking face. “Hmmm.” He said loudly.

            “We weren’t trying to lie to you. We just didn’t want to change how things work on the ship.”

            “Uh huh…do you love Robin?”

            “What?”

            “Do you love her?”

            “Well, yeah. More than anything actually.”

            “And you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, right?”

            “Absolutely not. I’d lay down my life for her.”

            “But you still like me, right?”

            “Of course I do Luffy. You’re my captain, and I’m your first mate. You still have my loyalty one hundred percent.”

            “Alright then!” Luffy sprang to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “You and Robin have my blessing.”

            “Thanks Luffy.” Zoro let out a sigh of relief, thankful that things went well here. He only hoped that everything was going ok on Robin’s half.

 

            Robin walked into the kitchen and looked around for Sanji. She didn’t see him and her stomach jumped a little. As she turned for the door, she heard a noise behind her, followed by Sanji’s voice. “Oh, Robin-chwan. I didn’t hear you come in. Were you looking for something to eat? I’ll make you whatever you want my dear.”

            “No thank you Sanji.”

            “It’s no problem at all. I was just preparing things for dinner.”

            “I wanted to talk to you about everything that has been going on.”

            Sanji’s face fell a bit. “Oh. I have nothing to say.”

            “Sanji, please. Your behavior is affecting everyone.” She paused to look over his face. “Even me.”

            He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “It just hurt me, Robin-chwan. There are so many other guys that are better for you than that shitty Marimo head. He has the personality of a rock.”

_And a body like one too,_ she thought to herself. “Is that what this is really about? Someone better for me?”

            “Of course it is! I mean you could have…well there’s…”

            “You?”

            Sanji’s face went red and his gaze fell to his shoes. He had wanted to tell Robin how he felt for a long time, but he never did because he felt the same way about Nami too.

            “Sanji, you are a great guy, but I’m in love with Zoro. I cant help that I have these feelings for him. You of all people should know what that’s like. Besides, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

            “How do you feel about me?”

            “You are a very sweet man and an extremely talented chef. I am very thankful that I’m on the same crew as you.”

            “Really?”

            “Absolutely. So, will you please be ok with Zoro and I? I would hate for this to tear apart the crew, or ruin our chemistry. You know we have to help Luffy become king of the pirates. And you know that achieving our own personal goals would be pretty difficult without him.”

            “You are right Robin-chwan. I hadn’t thought of that. I think I can let this go.”

            “Thank you Sanji.”

            “I just don’t want to see anything again.”

            “I promise that we will keep it to ourselves. And how about we not barge in any more doors from now on.”

            Sanji gave a small smile, then stood up from the table. “Alright. Now I must start preparing dinner, or else Luffy will have a meltdown.”

            “We wouldn’t want that.” Robin headed for the door, turning back before exiting. “Thank you for listening Sanji. You really are a great guy.” With that, Robin left the kitchen to find Zoro and tell him how things went.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

            Robin was back in her room, organizing her bookshelf. On one of the last shopping trips, she had bought some new books and never got around to putting them away. After she left the kitchen, she had looked for Zoro. Finding him on the deck, still talking with Luffy, she decided go occupy her time until they could talk, thus organizing her bookshelf. She began humming a happy little tune. It came to such a relief to her that Sanji agreed to let go of his anger and accept the fact that she and Zoro loved each other.

            It had never been like her to care what other people thought about her actions. As far as she was concerned, she didn’t have to answer to anyone but herself. Then again, she had never experienced such contentment and happiness like with Zoro. Plus, her crewmates were her nakama now. They had proved that many times over since she joined them. So, feeling relief in Sanji’s response seemed…acceptable.

            She wanted to tell Zoro so badly, and she wanted to hear Luffy’s feelings about their relationship. It seemed like he was taking forever, and she began to wonder what he was up to right now. Maybe he forgot that they planned to meet up afterwards. Or maybe, he sat down somewhere to wait until she was finished talking to Sanji and fell asleep. She laughed inwardly until another thought came to her. Robin imagined Zoro on his way back from talking with Luffy, getting lost as he tried to find her. Her inward laughter turned into and outward chuckle.

            Books successfully organized, Robin decided to change her clothes. Walking over to her closet, she slipped her shirt over her head. When she arrived at the door to her closet, she then stepped out of her pants, placing them, and her shirt in a hamper nearby. As she leaned on the door frame, Robin examined her vast wardrobe. “Hmmm…” she said aloud. “What to wear.”

            “I’m fine with just that.” came a sexy, manly voice from behind her. It was Zoro, of course. He must have slipped in without her noticing.

            Robin smiled at the sound of his voice, still peering into her closet. “How long have you been in here, Kenshi-san?” She asked, in a somewhat seductive, yet playful voice.

            “Since you took your pants off.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous waist. “And I have to say, you can greet me like that anytime you want.”

            Robin turned around and playfully slapped his shoulder. “I never knew you were the peeping tom sort.”

            “Hey, I can’t help it that you were stripping when I walked into the room. That was just excellent timing on my part.” He leaned in and planted a long, soft kiss on Robin’s lips.

            She let out a happy sigh, then looked into her handsome swordsman’s eyes, well…his good eye anyway. “So how did it go with Luffy?”

            “Great, actually. He said we have his blessing.”

            “I’m so glad.” Robin rested her forehead on Zoro’s and closed her eyes. Happy butterflies danced inside her stomach. She and Zoro wouldn’t have to terminate their relationship, which delighted her.

            “What about that baka ero-cook?”

            “Sanji said that he would let go of his anger towards our relationship.” Zoro puffed out his chest and smiled a triumphant smile. “But, I did promise him that he wouldn’t have to see us do anything.”

            He shrugged his shoulders. “At least I won’t have to hear his stupid wining anymore.” He glanced back at the door to make sure he had shut it. He then started to walk Robin over to her bed, all the while still holding her in his arms. “So how about we celebrate?”

            Smirking, Robin looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “And how would you suggest we do that, Kenshi-san?”

             With a mischievous chuckle, Zoro laid Robin back on her bed. He unfastened his katanas, resting them gently against the wall, disposed of his clothing, then climbed on top of her, straddling her perfect, practically naked body.  Lowering his head, Zoro passionately kissed Robin. She nearly lost herself in the intensity of their kiss. Their tongues danced together in harmony.  Zoro’s strong hand began to travel up Robin’s smooth body, starting at her hip and ending at her breast. At first, he let his hand rest there, then he squeezed it, causing Robin to let out a short groan.

            She couldn’t believe how electrifying this was. Her body was surging with golden heat and an overpowering need to be dominated by Zoro. Robin arched into his touch, craving more. This made Zoro flash a devilish smile. “Is there something you want?” he teased.

            “You!”  she yelled. “I want you to do whatever you want with me. I need you to!”  The urgency in her voice caused Zoro to harden. He felt such a sense of empowerment to hear the incredibly sexy woman beneath him, begging to be ravaged.

            His eyes began to cloud with lust as he examined every inch of Robin’s body.  He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But, since she seemed so desperate to have him, Zoro couldn’t help but draw this out just a bit. He absolutely loved teasing her. It made the moment they came together that more intense.

            Letting out a primal growl, Zoro wickedly bit down on Robin’s collar bone. She screamed out in delighted surprise. Zoro continued down her body moving next, to the skin above her breast. He playfully nipped at her side, then her torso, her belly button, then her hip. Following this, he removed Robin’s bra and panties.

            By now, Robin could not hold back. She brought her hips up, in hopes of something, anything to relieve this uncontrollable desire that was consuming her. Zoro grabbed Robin’s hips and slammed them down on the bed. “Be patient. I’m not done yet.” Robin whimpered out loud, kicking her legs, like a child throwing a tantrum. “You just cant ever wait can you? I seem to remember doing this to you before.”

            Robin breathed out through her nose in frustration. “It was cruel then and its extremely cruel now.”

            “But I thought you begged to be at my mercy? You needed me to do whatever I want.”

            “I changed my mind. I want you now, and I will have you.” With that, Robin used Zoro’s shock, and her powers, to flip her way on top of him. She pinned him down with the help of her extra arms. “Let’s see how you like it.” she said impishly.

            Zoro was breathing heavy now. His eyes were intensely locked onto Robin’s. He had no idea what she was going to do next. Just one of the many things he loved about her. Robin flashed a wicked smile, and Zoro’s cock began to pulsate. He couldn’t take it. He was becoming as sexually frustrated as Robin was moments earlier.

            Sensing his frustration, Robin decided to get her revenge. Since he was pinned to the bed with about twenty hands, there was nothing Zoro could do now, but lay there and take it. Chuckling at the thought, Robin, very slowly, lowered herself over Zoro until she was just barely touching him. She hovered there for a few seconds, knowing that it would seem like an eternity to him. When Zoro reached the level of impatience she wanted, Robin, slowly still, went a little further down his shaft, and held there, never breaking eye contact.

            At this point, Zoro was losing it. He attempted to break free, but Robin simply generated more hands to restrain him. “Be patient. I’m not  done yet.” she mocked, playfully turning his words against him. With that, she slowly lowered herself once more, now encompassing three fourths of him inside her. She held a challenging gaze, almost daring him to try something.

            This was absolute agony. Zoro decided that he’d rather take any other form of torture over this. He’d even go through training with Mihawk all over again before being subjected to this sexual torture. Zoro had reached his breaking point. There was a brief moment where he felt sorry for teasing Robin earlier, but that faded with the raw desire, no, the downright need to have her.

            Gathering up all his strength, which didn’t take much, Zoro broke free of his imprisonment. Sakura petals danced around them. He roughly grabbed Robin’s hips and forced her all the way down, bringing forth a loud scream of pleasure from both of them. Zoro, then proceeded to vigorously move Robin around, bringing each of them closer to what they needed.  With a swift swat of his hand, Zoro spanked Robin, making sure to get a handful of her ass in the process. “You’re such a naughty historian!” he rasped.

            Robin dug her nails into his hard chest as she moaned fiercely at the arrival of her orgasm. Her breaths were short and sporadic with wave after wave of ecstasy. Within her eruption, Zoro finally released himself inside of her, gripping her hips tightly. It was a great possibility that their screams could be heard all over the enormous ship.

            Unable to hold herself up any longer, Robin collapsed on top of Zoro. It was all she could do to exhale _Wow._

                 “Yeah.” Zoro replied, in between breaths. “That was….woo!”

            The two lovers laid together, their bodies completely exhausted. It was a long while before they started regaining consciousness, and changed positions. Robin nestled herself in Zoro’s arm, her long, raven hair clinging to the contours of his sweat coated muscles. “That, honestly, had to be the best sex we’ve had.” she proclaimed.

            The room was now being filled with the golden light of sunset. Zoro turned his head to look at his love. She looked like a goddess, the streaks of light amplified by her glistening body. He couldn’t look away, and he let his gaze wander over her. It was then, that he noticed the enormous red mark on her hip. _Shit!_ he thought immediately.

            He gently placed his hand over the redness and began to apologize. “I’m so sorry Robin. Are you alright?”

            Robin looked down and noticed the mark too. It was a bit sore but nothing too bad. She smiled lazily. “A souvenir.”

            “I guess I have to remember how much stronger I’ve gotten now.”

            Squeezing the arm she wasn’t laying on, Robin spoke. “I love your strength, and I admire it. You must have gone through hell to achieve it.”

            “It was rough.”

            Robin propped herself up on an elbow and softly kissed Zoro’s wounded eye. “Let’s rest up.”

            “But, what about dinner? Someone should be calling for us soon.”

            “We can grab something later. I’m not done celebrating yet.”

            Zoro smiled. He felt like the luckiest man in the world right now, just having Robin at his side. Who cared if there were two empty seats at dinner table tonight. Right now, all he cared about was the two of them. 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

  There were two empty seats at the table for dinner. The crew sat in awkward silence. All except Luffy, that is. He was so oblivious to just about everything. He was stuffing his face with food, as was his usual behavior, when he finally realized something could possibly be off. “Wait. Where’s Zoro and Robin? They’re not at the table.”

            Everyone glanced around at each other. They seemed to know what was up. How couldn’t they. All of the muffled screaming that was coming from Robin’s cabin was a bit of a giveaway.

            Sanji sat at the head of the table, fuming. It was only 15 minutes into dinner and he was on his third cigarette. _How could they!_ He thought to himself _She promised!_ _Just earlier, Robin-chwan promised I wouldn’t have to know about their dreadful relationship._ He shuddered at the thought of them in bed together. That big stupid moss-head covering Robin’s perfect, smooth body. Out of an impulse of rage, Sanji slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone jumped, then began to stare at him wide eyed.

            “Calm down Sanji-san.” Nami spoke softly. “We all knew this would happen eventually. Not this soon I’ll admit…” irritation flooding her tone. “…but Robin is a very mature woman who is obviously deeply attracted to Zoro.”

            Sanji put his hand to his heart. “Oh don’t say deeply. I cant bare to think of them…” he stopped himself as he put his elbows on the table, resting his forehead in the palms of his hands. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could handle. He had no appetite. Handing his plate to Luffy, knowing his food wouldn’t go to waste, Sanji went to the sink to start doing the dishes. Maybe if he could occupy himself with some menial labor, it would calm him down.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

            In another part of the ship, Robin and Zoro lay together, snuggling in each other’s arms. It was apparent that dinner was way past over. They could hear some commotion going on. No doubt it was Luffy doing something only he would do. Robin could just picture the scene, Usopp and Chopper encouraging Luffy as Nami scolded them the whole time. She let out a small giggle.

            Zoro made a questioning grunt in response to Robin’s giggle.

            “I was just thinking how there is always some sort of fun being had on this ship.”

            Zoro smiled thoughtfully. “We certainly have a lot of fun, don’t we.”

            “We certainly do, my Kenshi-san.” At that moment both Robin and Zoro’s stomachs seemed to growl in harmony. Neither of them had any idea how late it was, they could only tell that it was dark. “I wonder what time it is.”

            “Time to get some food, that’s what I say.”

            Once again, Robin giggled. She did a lot of that these days. It was so nice. She tried propping herself on her knees so she could climb over Zoro, but fell back down. “I guess that amazing sex took more out of me than I realized.

            Zoro beamed with pride. “You’re welcome.” he bantered.

            “Now how am I supposed to get dressed?” she said playfully.

            “Who says you have to?”

            “I think I remember Nami-san saying tonight would be chilly. You wouldn’t want me to catch my death of cold, would you.”

            Kissing her nose lovingly, Zoro got out of bed. He stretched, causing all of his chiseled muscles to tighten and become more pronounced. Robin’s heart began to beat faster. He was stunning.

            Zoro proceeded to the closet, and peered in. “Since I made you too weak to move,“ he said boastfully, “I’ll pick some clothes for you.“ Robin had so many clothes, he didn’t know where to start. It was a bit intimidating. This was going to be a bit tougher than he anticipated. It didn’t help his decision come any quicker that she looked sexy in everything she wore either.

            After quite a bit of ransacking her wardrobe, Zoro finally pulled out a soft pale yellow sweater. He couldn’t help but rub it on his cheek before laying it on the bed for Robin to put on. She slipped the delicate garment over her head, then pulled it over her large, supple breasts. Once again, Zoro rubbed his cheek on the sweater, this time, over Robin’s breasts.

            “I need something to cover my lower half now.”

            Zoro let out air through his lips, causing him to sound like a horse. “You’re fine.”

            “Kenshi-san” she said in a firm, but playful tone.

            With a “Yeah, yeah,” Zoro dove back into the closet. When he reemerged, he was holding a short white skirt. He brought it to Robin, helping her to her feet. She stepped into the skirt and let it rest on her curvy hips.

            “What about shoes?” Robin was having fun letting Zoro pick her clothes. She was apprehensive at first. He was all man, so she didn’t see it ending well. But, as she looked down her body she was very pleased with his choices. She could tell Zoro didn’t hear her. He was too busy devouring her with his gaze. It seemed he was pleased with his choices as well. Robin cleared her throat hoping to get his attention.

            “You don’t need ‘em.” he replied, hoisting Robin onto his back, piggy-back style. “I’m going to carry you”

            Kind, a fierce lover, acceptable fashion sense, and he listens. _I really got a win with this one._ Robin thought to herself.

 

            Zoro had carried Robin to the lawn and gently set her down on one of the lawn chairs. Telling her to get comfortable, Zoro retreated to the kitchen. Robin had been right about what Nami said. It was a chilly night, but that lead for a clear sky. The stars blanketed the night like a thick veil. A sigh of happiness and contentment escaped Robin’s lips as she settled into her chair.

            In the kitchen, Zoro was met by Sanji. He was sitting at the table with his feet up, smoking a cigarette. _Shit._ he thought. _I really don’t want to deal with his wining right now. I just want to get back to my beautiful-_

            “Hey.” Sanji said, acknowledging Zoro’s presence. He didn’t seem angry, just slightly disgruntled.

            “Hi.” Zoro replied, unsure how this situation was going to play out. He reached for the handle of the refrigerator and pulled it open.

            “You and Robin-chwan missed dinner.” he said sternly.

            “You’re very observant dart board.”

            “We all know why. Well, every one but Luffy.” Zoro said nothing. He simply stared into the fridge.  “You know, Robin promised I wouldn’t have to see your sickening relationship unfolding before me. I never imagined that I’d be hearing it. And so soon after that promise.”

            Sanji blew out a stream of smoke then turned his head towards Zoro. “There are two plates on the top shelf of leftovers.”

            “Thanks.” Zoro said warily. Then he realized Sanji said two plates. He never saved him food before if he missed a meal, let alone made him a plate. Zoro knew then that this was a peace offering.

            “I was doing some thinking as I did the dishes tonight.” He blew out another stream of smoke.

            “Yeah?”

            “I’m not angry anymore. You won Robin’s heart fair and square, although how you did it is beyond me. God knows I’ve tried so much.”

            Zoro was taken aback. This was so unlike Sanji. He knew he meant what he was saying.  As he placed some silverware in his pocket, Zoro turned and headed to the door. Before he exited, he turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. “Thanks, Sanji.”

            Putting his feet down and resting his elbows on the table, Sanji responded. “I’ll bring some drinks out in a second.” Zoro took a few steps and Sanji spoke again. “Oh and Marimo…” Zoro stopped “Keep it down.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Zoro sat down in the lawn chair next to Robin. He handed her one of the plates Sanji had saved for them. Robin smiled at him sweetly. She was so happy. Dinner under the stars with the man she loved more than anything. She glanced over at Zoro as she began to eat. His expression was pensive as he stabbed at his food. It seemed as though something was on his mind.

            Just as she was about to ask what he was thinking, Sanji appeared at her side. He had a tray balanced on his hand and on it were two drinks.  “Here you go Robin-chwan.” He handed a cup of hot tea to her. “Be careful. I figured I would make you something hot since it is chilly tonight.”

            “Thank you Sanji-san.”

            He then walked over to Zoro and handed a bottle of sake down to him. “There you go Marimo.”

            “Thanks.”

            “Enjoy the rest of your night.” Sanji disappeared after that exchange.

            Robin found this quite odd. Never before had Sanji done something thoughtful for Zoro. Come to think of it, Zoro had a full plate of food matching the one she had resting on her lap. When Zoro missed dinner in the past, he was left to his own devise to procure food. 

            She swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing and spoke. “You appear to be deep in thought. Would you like to share what’s on your mind?”

            Zoro shrugged. “Eh, its nothing.”

            “Really?” Normally, she wouldn’t press him if he gave a dismissive response, but for some reason she really wanted to know. “You and Sanji weren’t at each other’s throats. Lately, you two have been quite hostile when you’re in the same room.”

            This time, Zoro only shrugged, then he continued eating. Robin knew that was his way of signing out of the conversation, so she let it drop. She was just thankful that there was some amount of peace between them.

            “The stars are beautiful tonight. Simply breathtaking.” Robin changed the subject as she placed her empty plate on the deck, below her chair. Sanji’s food was so satisfying, even cold.

            Zoro had finished his food moments after Robin and he did the same. “Yep.” He laid back in the lounge chair and made himself comfortable. “But not as beautiful as you.”

            Robin blushed. “You are too sweet.”

            “I do what I can.” Zoro was, once again, pleased with himself. “Get over here.” he said with a jerk of his head, motioning for Robin to come to him. 

            She complied, and walked the short distance to Zoro. He scooched to the side to make room for her and opened his arms. A smile crept onto Robin’s face as she nestled herself into his solid chest. This moment was perfect. Everything was perfect. Robin knew that she would always be safe, and never have to have that worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach again. This made her heart swell. She almost couldn’t take the amount of happiness she felt. It made a light tear form in the corner of her glittering eye.

            Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong squeeze from Zoro. He hugged her tightly, drawing her even closer to him. “I love you.” He said into her ear. His words were so gentle, yet they were uttered in his deep, masculine tone that made her heart swoon.

            Although Zoro had left her speechless, Robin reciprocated the sentiment with a deep kiss. Once they both caught their breath from the kiss Robin found herself able to speak again. “I love you too, my Kenshi-san. I always will.”

            The night air swept across the deck, causing the two lovers to shiver. Utilizing her powers, Robin pulled a blanked from the crows nest and like an assembly line, her hands brought the blanket to them. Before making them disappear into a wisp of sakura petals, Robin had them tuck the blanket around her and Zoro.

            As they lay on the deck, gazing up at the stars, they simply relished in the moment they were sharing. There was no need to talk. Everything that needed to be said was done so in their embrace.

            Zoro was thinking about how lucky he was. Robin was perfect for him. She wasn’t clingy, and understood him wholly. She was willing to protect and support him and never once put down his dream of becoming the world’s greatest swordsman.

            As for Robin, she too was thinking of how lucky she was. Two years ago, she was almost dead in Enies Lobby, but it was Zoro‘s key that freed her, along with the hard work of all the Strawhats. She chuckled inwardly. Zoro freed her from the clutches of death, and he freed her heart from the bonds of doubt and mistrust.  

            At that moment, Zoro let our a big yawn. This caused Robin to yawn as well. The thought has crossed her mind to tell Zoro that they should go to the crows nest to sleep, but she quickly discarded it. This was perfect. Who cared if anyone discovered them. Everyone approved now.

            The two lovers gave one last glance up to the stars just in time to see a shooting star dart across the dark sky. They turned their gaze to each other. “Goodnight beautiful.” Zoro whispered huskily.

            “Goodnight my Kenshi-san.” Robin cooed  in her silky voice Zoro loved so much.

            They snuggled closer to each other. And with that, the brave swordsman and the beautiful historian drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
